City Of Next Generation
by livylove5678
Summary: The next Herondale descendant; Blaze Herondale, takes the Shadow World by storm. Living in the New York Institute with Clary, Jace, and her best friends Greyson Blackthorn and Olivia Lovelace, read the new adventures this special Shadowhunter goes on!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"Blaze Seraphina Herondale!" Blaze's mother could clearly be heard through the entire New York Institute, and she did not sound pleased.

"Mom, I killed two Mantid demons today!" Blaze announced excitingly to her mother.

"I specifically sent you to check the _perimeter,_ not the entire building!" Clary yelled at her daughter, running an angry hand through her blazing hair.

"Mom, it's fine. I'm going to be fifteen in a few weeks, I can handle a few demons." Blaze said disappointingly, upset that her mother wasn't proud of her.

"Blaze, you need to start listening to me! I realize that you're strong, the strongest Shadowhunter of your generation, but that does not make you indestructible." Clary gave Blaze a serious look, "You could've been killed in there. You put your life in danger, along with Greyson and Olivia's lives. You need to stop being so reckless, Blaze."

Blaze looked down at her ichor-covered gear. She hadn't thought it was _that_ dangerous. But that's what always happened; Blaze rushed into danger without thinking straight, and then fought her way through it. She didn't see anything wrong with it, but her mother did.

"I'm sorry. It didn't seem that dangerous when we went inside. Besides, Grey was there, and you know that he always protects me." Blaze looked for her best friend, but didn't see the familiar head of light brown waves.

"Greyson!" Blaze's father called, coming to stand next to her mother.

Suddenly, her best friend appeared. His wavy hair ws flopping in his face as he tried to balance his crossbow in one hand, and his stele in the other. Blaze fought the urge to giggle at the major struggle he seemed to be having.

Wordlessly, Blaze took the crossbow out of his hand, as he finished applying an iratze. He flashed her a grateful smile, which seemed to light up his whole face.

"Greyson Blackthorn, did you at least try to stop Blaze this time?" Jace asked the tall, skinny boy that was now standing directly next to Blaze.

"Yes, I swear I did. But you know how she is, once she's set her mind to something, there's no stopping her. I looked away for one second, and then poof! She was gone." Greyson said warily; he hated getting in trouble.

Blaze felt no shame when thinking back on her actions. She considered it quite a successful trip. Blaze and Greyson talked to each other silently, communicating with facial expressions.

 _You got us both in trouble!_ Greyson said to Blaze.

 _Oh, please. It's me that's in trouble, I won't let anything happen to you._

 _You need to stop doing this, It's really bad for my stress level._

 _I'll never stop._ Blaze finished with a grin.

Greyson gave her an exasperated look, right as Blaze's parents stopped bickering about what to do.

"Clary, she's just a child. And considering she's got both of our genes, I'd say she's doing pretty well." Jace stuck up for Blaze.

"And I don't need protection! I killed that demon with one slash of my whip! I'm not a child, either; both of you were already kicking ass at my age." Blaze demonstrated the whip action with extreme enthusiasm.

" _Language_ , Blaze." Clary scolded, but she was covering a smile with her hand.

"Did I hear you say that you killed _two_ Mantid demons today?" Blaze's dad asked.

"Sure did. Decapitated the first, sliced the other in half." Blaze grinned with pride.

"That's my fierce little warrior." Jace smiled and ruffled his daughter's golden-blond hair.

Blaze's eyes twinkled as she beamed up at her father. Clary relaxed as she watched her daughter amd husband interact lovingly. Her anger now diminished, she pulled Blaze into a tight hug, Clary hovering a couple inches above Blaze.

"I just worry that you're not going to be able to fight yourself out of a situation, and I won't be there to help you." Clary said.

"I can fight my way through any situation. You don't need to worry about me. I've got Greyson and Liv to watch my back." Blaze smiled adoringly at Greyson.

"Speaking of, where is Olivia? _Parabatai_ should really be together." Jace asked with mild concern.

"Auntie Izzy made her come straight home when she found out about the Mantid demon attack." Blaze said.

"I'll call them and tell them everything is fine." Clary said.

"Both of you go clean up. If you don't get that ichor off of you, your skin's going to burn off." Jace threw a towel at them as they raced up the polished wooden stairs.

Wiping at her face, she tossed the towel to Greyson, and he caught it with ease. Wiping his face, he shot Blaze a determined smirk.

"Race you to our rooms?" He challenged.

"You are _so_ on!" Blaze said with a wicked grin and took off running without warning Greyson.

Greyson made a noise of surprise and annoyance, and hurried after her. Blaze's speed was twice as fast as a normal Shadowhunter's due to her abnormal amount of angel blood. She could also create runes stronger than her mother's, jump from alarming heights, and was the best warrior the Nephilim had ever seen. Saying that Blaze was famous in the Shadow World would be a huge understatement. People _praised_ her, she was the golden child of the Clave.

Blaze beat Greyson, of course. She hadn't even broke a sweat from the race. Greyson, on the other hand, came in panting as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Blaze giggled at him, and he shot her a glare.

"Beat you again, Grey. I think you're getting slower." Blaze said with a teasing smile.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the fastest Shadowhunter alive." Greyson said in a mocking tone, but not a mean one.

Blaze stuck her tongue out at him and he gave her the look of death as he made his way to his room. Sighing, Blaze shucked her gear onto her dresser and quickly pulled out some black leggings and a sweatshirt that she had stolen from her older brother, Steel.

Stepping into the shower, Blaze scrubs all the blood and dirt and sweat off her body and hair. That was the one thing she hated about being a Shadowhunter; she was practically always filthy. Especially when you were a warrior like Blaze. She always found the best strategies, but not necessarily the cleanest ones.

Slipping into her clothes and towel-drying her damp hair, Blaze walked back out into her room and shoved her feet in socks. Humming a sweet tune, she combed out her long, golden hair and stared at herself in the mirror. She had brilliant gold eyes like her father, but freckles dusted her nose and cheekbones like her mother. They were also on her shoulders and arms. Her skin was a pale gold, and she had a petite build like her mother. Being a great 5'1 didn't make her very intimidating, but intimidation isn't based just on looks. Lots of people compared her looks to her father; she truly looked like an angel, but she didn't act like one. Not always, at least.

Sighing deeply, she looked away from herself in the mirror, and promptly decided that she was bored. Sliding down the smooth wooden railings of the stairs, Blaze made it to the music room. Plopping down at her favorite instrument, the piano, she plucked a simple melody at first. Slowly, she added more bass and soon enough, her fingers were moving faster than her head. Playing a song that had been her favorite for a long time, memories rose through the notes.

Closing her eyes, Blaze let the music carry her, rather than her eyes. As she hit the climax of the song, Blaze's breath hitched, and a small smile appeared on her face. Slowing down the tempo, the music faded with a single note, a note that lasted and slowly melted away.

Taking her hands off the keys, Blaze heard a quiet applause coming from the other end of the room. Startled, she turned to see her best friend standing there, his light brown wave were damp, and his blue-green eyes shone in the dim light. Blaze had a small smile on her face.

"You're the best pianist I've ever heard. I will always stand by that." He said with a gentle voice, coming near her.

"You're just saying that." Blaze dismissed the compliment, knowing that it wasn't true.

"I'm not. If you weren't destined to be a warrior, you could make serious money as a pianist." Greyson sat down next to her on the bench.

Blaze just smiled, and played another piece that was forever printed in her mind. She played it without even thinking, and though it was a mournful piece, Blaze never thought of it that way. In some ways, the mourning notes were the saviors of the piece. They were what made it so moving, so beautiful. Blaze played and played, never hesitating, and never looking at anything other than the keys.

Finishing, she let her foot off the pedal beneath the piano, and her and Greyson just sat there in silence. What could you say after _that_?

But Greyson just took Blaze's hand in his, and held on tightly.

The dinner table at the Institute was usually calm. Blaze and Greyson sat next to each other on the long bench, and Clary and Jace sat across from them. It wasn't unusual for Olivia, Simon and Izzy to join them occasionally. But it was just the usual members for that night, and they all ate, speaking to each other calmly.

"You know, you're birthday is in a couple weeks." Greyson wiggled his weirdly perfect eyebrows.

Blaze chuckled at him, sipping her water.

"I'm quite aware, Greyson." She said, laughter in her stunning golden eyes.

"Yes, well, I was thinking that we could have a mundane day." He said with an excited expression.

"A 'mundane day'? What does that mean?" Blaze asked with true curiosity.

"Exactly what it sounds like. We take the day off of being Shadowhunters, and just pretend to be mundanes for the day. Go shopping, see a movie. Do all the things the mundies do." Greyson said.

Blaze pretended to really think about it. Setting her chin in her palm, she made an exaggerated thinking face, and switched her eyes to Greyson.

"It's a plan." She said.

Greyson smiled his gorgeous smile. He didn't smile at anyone else like that, and Blaze didn't know why. He looked like a true angel when he flashed his adorable smile and naturally straight teeth. Feeling heat rush to her cheeks, Blaze looked away, and continued eating.

Her parents seemed to be discussing boring Clave duties, and Blaze was done with her dinner. Picking up her dishes, she walked into the big kitchen. Greyson followed her, and they washed their dishes together, in a comfortable silence.

"Mine or yours tonight?" Blaze asked after they'd finished.

"Mine. I'm sure yours is just messy. You probably shoved your gear on your dresser again, didn't you?" Greyson asked with a knowing smile.

"It's like you can read minds." Blaze said, walking out of the kitchen, towards the wide wooden staircase.

Greyson just chuckled as they walked up the stairs together, side by side. Blaze thought about Greyson's parents, Emma and Julian Blackthorn. They were in Idris, both working on the Council to fight for Downworlder rights. Due to both of them working constantly, they decided to have Greyson live here with Clary, Jace, and Blaze when Greyson was eight. Now, he was sixteen, and practically identical to his father.

Blaze studied him as they walked to his room. He had a tendency of looking down due to his shyness, and just from being extremely tall. He was almost about 5'10, which made him almost a foot taller than Blaze, but it never seemed like it. Greyson had his mother's delicate facial features, but his father's coloring. His hair was lighter than Julian's, but he had the same Blackthorn waves. And his eyes were identical to Julian's as well. Blaze thought it was incredible to how much he looked like his father.

"Blaze, I know that I'm extremely attractive, but you needn't stare at me." Greyson said with a joking smile.

Despite herself, Blaze blushed. It was a true curse, but Blaze couldn't help it. She blushed way more than the average person should. Greyson just chuckled, and pulled her to his side.

They reached Greyson's room, which was down the hall from Blaze's. Blaze's parents room was the level above them, so she didn't usually see them after dinner. They used to tuck her into bed when she was little, but that was a long time ago.

Blaze ran to Greyson's huge bed and jumped onto it, curling herself into the warm comforter. Greyson just chuckled at her and pushed her gently to the right side of the bed. Much like Greyson's parents, Blaze and Greyson had been sleeping in the same bed since they were toddlers. Before Greyson had even moved to the Institute.

They used to put pillows down the center of the bed so each person would stay on their side, but they've grown out of that habit. Blaze slipped under the comforter and layer of sheets, and stared as Greyson climbed in next to her. She rolled onto her back, staring at Greyson's ceiling, which was covered in a huge mural that he'd painted himself.

It had taken him a month to finish it, and he couldn't sleep in it for a week, so he'd slept on the floor of Blaze's room in a sleeping bag, because he didn't like sleeping in the extra rooms. (He might've also been afraid of the dark, and Blaze had an awesome night light). That was when he was eleven, and Blaze was ten.

Staring at herself in the mural, Blaze tilted her head, seeing it at different angles. He was so talented, maybe more talented than his father. And he'd painted the mural when he was eleven.

Greyson lay next to her, their feet tangled together. Blaze put her cold feet underneath his, and Greyson jumped at the temperature of them.

"Your feet are _cold_." He said.

"Why do you think I'm putting them underneath yours?" She asked witha grin.

He just rolled his eyes and turned on his side to face her, closing his eyes. His eyelashes were so long that they touched his cheekbones when he closed his eyes. Blaze faced him and did the same, and they fell asleep like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Blaze woke after Greyson. She peeled open her eyes and squinted at the bright sunshine coming in from the big window next to the bed. With an annoyed groan, Blaze covered her eyes with her hand in attempt to shade herself from the blinding light.

"The light is simply too bright." Blaze shot Greyson a sharp glare.

Greyson just chuckled and pulled Blaze out of bed. Slumping down, she nuzzled her head against his hand as he dragged her off the bed.

"Please don't make me get up, Grey." Blaze gave him her puppy-dog eyes.

He looked at her for a split-second, looking as though he were actually considering it. With a long sigh, he gave her a serious look. It was rare that he could resist her puppy-dog eyes… but they had to get up.

"Blaze, we have to get up." He sounded reluctant, like he didn't actually want to, but Blaze knew he was right.

With an irritated grunt, she stood and looked him directly in the eye. Though she wasn't anywhere near his height, she seemed to stand as tall as him.

"Fine." She said, bitterness in her tone.

Greyson leaned down and kissed her nose lightly. Blaze waved him off, still in a bad mood from having to get up. Greyson looped his long arms around her tiny waist before she could stomp out of his room.

"I'm not letting you get away that easily, peanut." Greyson said with a grin, as Blaze tried to squirm out of his arms.

Blaze tried to escape from his cage of his arms, but they wouldn't budge. Finally giving up, Blaze went limp in his arms. Greyson caught her with a quiet laugh. Using his time of distraction, Blaze slipped under him and ran out of the room, a certain, not-so-appropriate finger raised as Greyson ran after her. But she was much faster, and managed to slip into her room, shut the door, and lock it before he had even caught up with her.

Grinning with victory, Blaze grabbed a towel and entered her bathroom, quickly washing her body and face. Changing into some black skinny jeans and an over-sized sweater, she combed out her long long golden curls, and stepped into her favorite white converse.

Greyson was waiting for her when she emerged from her room, a swirl of rose perfume and long, blond hair. He had his irritated face that Blaze tried not to smile at. Instead, she just made a fake pout, and walked past him, sliding down the railing of the long staircase.

She made it to the library in a few seconds, Greyson probably a minute behind her. She stifled her laughter as he caught up to her, panting per usual. It never got old, racing ahead of him. He just glared at her as they went to find Tessa.

She was in her usual spot, sat in the tiny classroom that was set up in the back of the huge library. There were a couple desks set up, and the big desk right by the window, where Tessa sat. Blaze sat at her desk in the middle, right as Olivia walked in. She was dressed in one of her usual outfits; a tight black dress, fishnet stockings, knee-length boots, with a long trench coat tied tightly around her waist, her black hair pinned up elegantly.

Olivia was identical to her mother, with long black hair, dark brown eyes, and a lovely face. Her skin was more golden, like her father's. She was tall, but bony. She wore her height well, always with a regal posture, and refusing to wear flat shoes. She sat down on Blaze's right side, shucking off her trench coat. Greyson sat on Blaze's left, and Tessa stood.

"We'll start with demon knowledge, then move onto literature, math, and finish with history." Tessa told them with her usual motherly smile.

Though Tessa stopped aging around eighteen, she always seemed to have an older aura about her. And not just because she was part- Downworlder and was immortal. Blaze liked Tessa, she always felt comfortable around her, and Tessa had been with Blaze since she was a baby. Blaze liked to think that she was raised by a big group of Shadowhunters and Downworlders.

Upon hearing that they were starting with demon knowledge, Greyson and Blaze both made a look at each other. They hated demon knowledge more than anything. It was extremely boring. Luckily, Blaze was smart enough to get all A's, along with Greyson, but Olivia wasn't so lucky. Auntie Izzy said she was the same way, strong when it came to fighting, but not as good when it came to the books.

Tutoring went by fairly quickly, and they were finished around 3:00. Just in time to eat a quick snack, and gear up for a mission. Blaze coiled her golden whip around her wrist, and checked to make sure she had enough weapons. Considering she had daggers, seraph blades, throwing stars, disks, and her stele, she decided she was prepared.

Greyson had a variety of daggers, and his favorite, the crossbow. Olivia had her saber, and a couple seraph blades. It seemed they were ready. After getting the run-down from Blaze's father, Clary created a Portal and they all stepped through it to the alley near Brooklyn, where demonic activity had been reported. Blaze could've created the Portal, but her lessons in rune-creating weren't done yet, and Clary didn't want Blaze to end up Portaling herself into Lake Lyn.

Blaze landed in the dark alley first, and she uncoiled her whip, checking the area carefully. Greyson and Olivia were not far behind her, and it wasn't long before they heard the hissing of a Ravenor demon. Three of them appeared, and Blaze killed one of them with the swift flick of her wrist. Turning around, she was faced with two more. Slicing through the middle of both at the same time, Blaze didn't hear the Shax coming up behind her.

It clawed at her back, and Blaze grunted in pain. Swearing with pure fury, she turned around so fast that you could barely see her move. She chopped off the demon's head first, then lashed her whip down the center of it's body. Grabbing a seraph blade, she cried it's name and it glowed to light, right as she plunged it into the heart of the demons didn't always die at first, so she wanted to be sure it was dead. She might've also been bitter that it had hurt her.

She quickly whipped out her stele, and started creating a rune. It was a healing rune, but much more powerful than a regular iratze. Her stele burned lightly as she applied the rune to her inner arm, and quickly finished with artistic precision.

Another Ravenor was coming towards her, and she hastily pulled out two daggers and threw them with both hands. They sunk into both of it's eyes, and the demon shrieked as it shriveled up and died. Looking around to make sure there weren't any more demons, Blaze ran over to her friends.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked urgently.

"Yes, we're fine. A few Ravenors came at us, but nothing we can't handle. Are you okay?" Greyson said.

"A Shax got me in the back, but I'm fine." Blaze said.

"A Shax? Turn around, let me see." Greyson said.

With an annoyed groan, she turned around and let Greyson examine her. Olivia leaned in to see her back, as well.

"Blaze, this doesn't look like a Shax wound. Your back is bleeding a lot, and some black liquid is coming out, too." Greyson said, worry straining his voice.

"What?" Blaze said confusedly.

"We need to get back to the Institute." Olivia said urgently.

"O-Okay." Blaze stuttered uneasily.

Her back didn't feel any different than a regular demon wound. But she hastily created a Portal and they all stepped through it in unison. They landed in the lounge of the Institute, and it was only then that a wave of dizziness came over her. Her stomach dropped, and she swayed slightly.

"Blaze? Are you okay?" Olivia asked, putting her arm on Blaze's shoulder.

"I'm a little dizzy." She said, slurring her words.

"We need to find Jace and Clary. Now." Blaze's parabatai said in her formal tone.

Uh oh, Blaze thought, If Liv's using her formal tone, then something must really be wrong.

Greyson wrapped her arm around his shoulders and practically carried Blaze through the Institute. Clary and Jace were in the library, along with Tessa and Jem. Blaze's vision was blurring, but she could make out worried faces as they all hovered around her.

Blaze tried to tell them that everything was fine, but she found herself being pulled away. She closed her eyes, and didn't open them again for a long time.

Blaze awoke in her bed, Brother Enoch standing at her bedside.

"Brother Enoch?" Blaze asked curiously.

Save your energy, child.

"I don't understand. Why are you here? I was just bitten by a Shax, I don't need Silent Brother assistance."

You weren't bitten by a Shax demon, Blaze Herondale. You were bitten by Asmodeus, who was disguised as a Shax demon. You killed him, and sent him back to Hell. You fought well, little Shadowhunter, but the poison consumed your veins, and I've been healing you for the past few days. Thanks to your rune you put on yourself, you didn't die. But you were close. You need to rest.

Blaze was appalled. A Greater Demon? How did that happen? She didn't have much time to think about it, because Greyson and Olivia burst through the doors.

"Oh, thank the Angel!" Olivia said and ran over to Blaze.

She hugged Blaze tightly, and Blaze's shoulder was wet with her tears. That was weird. Olivia never cried. Blaze hugged her back, hesitantly. Olivia pulled back, her eyes dark and glossy.

"I thought you were dying." She sobbed.

Blaze didn't know what to say. She hadn't realized she'd caused this much panic. She just held Olivia tightly, patting her back. She supposed if the same thing happened to Greyson or Olivia, she would've acted the same way.

"I-I'm sorry. You should rest." Olivia said, detaching herself from Blaze.

Brother Enoch glided silently out of the room, following Olivia. Greyson stayed behind, sitting at the edge of her bed. He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to. She just enjoyed his company.

Eventually, Blaze fell asleep, and Greyson sat with her for hours. He sat through the whole night, watching as she slept, and thanking the Angel that she hadn't died. But Blaze didn't know that.


End file.
